One Day At A Time
by Lorency
Summary: “It’s okay to hate him, Sharpay.” Gabriella said gently to the agitated young blonde in front of her. “Tell him.” HSM x Charmed crossover


DISCLAIMER: Not a thing. Charmed isn't mine and High school musical isn't mine. I got inspired after watching Charmed episode 4:03 (you may notice that some of the conversations is quoted from that episode) and after reading a story here on about Ryan and Sharpay being witches. Go and check that one out by the way. It's awesome. "A Charmed Life." is the name of the story.

Gabriella ignored the looks she got from all the students standing frozen, not knowing if they should interfere or not. She didn't touch her split lip that was bleeding after the petite blonde's slap.

"It's okay to hate him, Sharpay." Gabriella said gently to the agitated young blonde in front of her. "Tell him."

Sharpay looked at her with anger and she stalked forward until she was face to face with the brunette.

"**HOW DARE YOU**?!" She snarled and Gabriella noticed that someone had picked up the teachers; that was about to interfere. She prayed that they wouldn't, because Sharpay's eyes turned to the wall where the memorial picture of Ryan Evans hung and she was snarling and screaming while she stalked forward to the picture.

"**HOW DARE YOU _LEAVE_ ME**?!"

The blonde slammed the wall in anger and hate, and people around her flinched.

The teachers had now stopped moving towards the two of them, to which Gabriella was grateful. Sharpay needed this.

"**HOW COULD YOU GO AND DIE AND LEAVE ME HERE ALL _ALONE_**?" The scream turned into a heartbreaking plea when her voice leaked of anguish and fear.

"Please come back." Tears were streaming down her face. "I need you, please come back."

Her hand touched the picture gently when she let out a wailing scream and slid down the floor, letting her grief out for the first time since her twin brother died.

Sharpay Evans, the ice-queen of East High was now lost in her grief over Ryan Evans, the drama-king, her twin brother that had died three weeks ago in her arms.

-- --

It had been during one of the big games that students and parents had heard a scream of grief, rushed out in the hallway and found a dead Ryan Evans in the arms of his wailing twin sister.

If anyone had ever doubted that Sharpay Evans didn't love her brother, they now saw otherwise. When the ambulance and police came they had to force her away from her brother's body by lifting her away as she screamed and fought with her bare hands to get to her brother again.

After that she just shut down. When the police asked her who had stabbed her brother she couldn't tell. He had just stumbled down the corridor into her arms and told her that he loved her before he closed his eyes and died, she told them.

She had then returned to school, snarling at anyone that dared come close to her. She shunned everyone's pity and those who hadn't been there when Ryan died just assumed that she didn't care.

Until now.

Gabriella had forced a confrontation, to get Sharpay to face her feelings, which had made Sharpay slap her face hard, in front of every student that was moving in the hallway towards the cafeteria.

--

Now Sharpay Evans was grieving, facing her despair.

No one dared to move as they felt tears dwelling up in their eyes over her obvious pain over her brother's death.

Gabriella hesitated for a short second before she took a step forward and sat down next to the blonde, touching her hesitantly, wondering if her comfort would be welcomed.

"It's okay." She whispered.

Sharpay shook her head.

"No it's not okay."

Tears streaming down her face as she looked at Gabriella.

"He took stupid risks everyday, not thinking about what would happen to me if he was gone."

Stupid risks? How had Ryan taken stupid risks?

But no one opened their mouth to ask.

Sharpay's entire body shook with sobs as she looked at Gabriella pleadingly.

"How did he think that I could live without him?"

Gabriella no longer cared if Sharpay would fight her, she gathered the blonde into her arms as she cried out three weeks of emotions that had gathered.

Sharpay Evans let herself be comforted as she clutched to the only life line she had since she discovered that she couldn't summon Ryan's spirit. Her birth mother's sisters had tried to contact her, come to the house to talk to her but she had threw them out and then put protective spells on the house, making sure that they couldn't come in again.

Phoebe Halliwell, Sharpay and Ryan's mother, had died at the hands of their father, Cole Turner, and now the rest of the Halliwell sisters feared that Sharpay would lose herself to the dark side of her heritage.

With her adoptive parents not knowing of her heritage, she could easily slip in and out of the house as she had hunted every demon she could find for the last three weeks, hoping to find the demon that had stabbed her brother do death.

Now feeling the need of having her aunts loving arms around her, she hoped that she hadn't lost the only family she had left.

"Sharpay." A gentle voice said.

Sharpay still sobbing looked up and saw Piper Halliwell handing over her cousin Wyatt to her husband and then walked over to her with her arms stretched out. Gabriella let go of her as she dove into her aunt's arms.

"It hurts." She sobbed harder.

"I know. Believe me I know." Piper murmured comfortingly.

Paige Halliwell appeared next to them, hugging them both as Leo walked closer, holding a distressed Wyatt that didn't like seeing people upset. They both stood watching over their family.

Gabriella backed off a bit unsure what to do.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"We've been waiting for this to happen. You speeded it up." Leo said warmly as he hushed his son gently.

"Oh." Gabriella looked at him hesitantly. "I just wanted her to know that it's okay to feel."

Leo smiled. "You did more then that. You didn't shield away when she pushed you away. You are a true friend."

Gabriella smiled through her tears, noticing how the teachers tried to usher the other students away to give Sharpay some privacy.

The Wildcats protested wildly, not wanting to leave Gabriella or Sharpay. Coach Bolton said some stern words and they walked away sourly.

Gabriella suddenly felt like she imposing and turned to Leo. "I gonna go and…uh…."

Leo smiled warmly again at the young teenager in front of him.

"We'll take care of her. Don't worry."

Gabriella threw a look at the scene in front of her.

The two women were rocking Sharpay while murmuring comforting words to her.

"I know you will." Gabriella dried her tears and then looked at Leo. "Can you tell her that if she needs to talk or just need someone to be there, that she calls me?"

Leo nodded. "I will Gabriella. Thank you."

Gabriella just nodded and walked away passing a few teachers that were standing guard, exchanging a few words she walked towards the cafeteria hoping to not be too stared out.

Entering the cafeteria it hit her; she hadn't told him her name.

-- --

Sharpay Evans, sister of Ryan Evans, daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner, half witch and half demon cried herself to sleep in her aunts arms, hoping that the pain in her heart wouldn't be as big tomorrow.

As if reading her mind, Piper Halliwell kissed her forehead gently.

"One day at a time honey, one day at a time."

Paige Halliwell stroke her hair.

"Just lean on us." Paige whispered. "Let us catch you when you fall."

Sleeping, she still heard their words and let herself drift away to a dream where her brother was still alive.

For a little while she could pretend.

Then she would face another day without him.

One day at a time.


End file.
